


Losing Yourself

by AwesomeSterekUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSterekUniverse/pseuds/AwesomeSterekUniverse
Summary: Stiles stared at himself in the mirror. The honey brown eyes and messy puffball of hair on his head that looked back at him weren’t unusual, and neither were the white tipped fox ears sticking out of either side of his head. At least for him, he hadn’t told the pack yet.****Stiles starts transforming into his fox form unwillingly and can't seem to control it.





	1. Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> Still not enough Fox!Stiles fics so I'm gonna try writing another one :)

Stiles stared at himself in the mirror. The honey brown eyes and messy puffball of hair on his head that looked back at him weren’t unusual, and neither were the white tipped fox ears sticking out of either side of his head. At least for him, he hadn’t told the pack yet.

He knew it was stupid, his friends were werewolves, he knew they would understand his being a werefox. He just didn’t think they would forgive him for the length of time it had taken him to tell them about it.

Being born a werefox, it had been easy for him to hide as to anyone it would just seem like his normal self. He worried when Scott had been turned into a werewolf that his secret would get out but luckily for Stiles, Scott was the most oblivious person on the planet. The other wolves didn’t pay enough attention to Stiles to know that his scent was different to a regular human’s, so he found that he didn’t have to worry about them finding out either. 

Derek and Peter were a different story altogether. Derek had noticed something different about Stiles from across the clearing when he and Scott had been looking for Scott’s inhaler in the woods. Stiles had spent weeks after the encounter researching ways to hide his scent after that and since then had been bathing in a type of wolfsbane to hide from Derek’s sensitive wolf nose. 

Stiles wasn’t sure when Peter noticed, it could have been when he said no to the bite, or it could have been when they were having a stare off over Lydia’s unconscious form after Peter had attacked her. He was sure that Peter knew though. The mischievous glances and the google image searches of foxes he kept finding open on his laptop were enough to convince him of that.

He knew Peter wouldn’t say anything though. He had come a long way since he had come back from the dead and stopped trying to manipulate and kill everyone. He was almost fun to be around, and they had grown quite close recently.

Peter had taken it upon himself to look after the human members of the pack, making sure they got food on pack nights while the rest of the wolves were trying to simultaneously eat everything and growl at anyone who got close to any food they deemed belonged to them. He had also started taking Stiles and Allison out for trips away from the pack, to get some normalcy back in their lives. While Stiles hated to admit it, Peter and he had become friends somewhere along the way.

Stiles sighed as he tried to will away the fox ears and return them to the normal human ones that would enable him to go to school and found that they refused to go away. Knowing that his dad wouldn’t let him take any more days off school he decided to just put a beanie on. 

Careful to only hide his ears and not completely crush them in the hat he checked again in the mirror to make sure they weren’t visible before heading off to school in his jeep.

***

10 minutes and a fair bit of road rage later…. Seriously why are people so bad at driving in the morning…. Stiles arrived at his locker.

First period would be easy, he didn’t share that class with any of the pack, so he could just sit at the back of the room and continue trying to will away his fox ears without anyone noticing. His maths teacher barely noticed him anyways. He only had to be in the class for attendance as he was already almost finished taking college level courses online.

Most people didn’t realise, because of his ADHD, but he’s actually smarter than Lydia. It works for him though, he doesn’t want to be the freaky smart kid with an IQ of over 200. Being unnoticed most of the time helped him to blend in easier.

His second period class, biology, would be a lot harder to hide in. His ears still had refused to disappear, so he was stuck wearing the beanie into Harris’ class. As well as that he also shared the class with most of the pack, so he would have to sit with them instead of hiding at the back of the room like he normally would when stuck in this situation.

As per usual, the first thing Harris did when he walked in was pick on Stiles. He made him walk to the front of the class and write out all the equations they would be using for that day… without giving him the equations, just the topic. Luckily for Stiles he knew the exact equations they would need and wrote them down without a problem. Unluckily, Harris chose that moment to notice the beanie.

“Mister Stilinski… May I ask why you feel the need to break dress code rules and wear a hat in my class?” Harris questioned, moving his hand to take the beanie.

Ducking the hand, Stiles babbled about how his head was cold and any other nonsense his Adderall fuelled brain could come up with as an excuse for why he shouldn’t have to remove the hat. Of course he knew he would end up in detention, he just hoped that no one would make him remove the hat.

He got a few strange stares from his classmates, and even stranger ones from the pack. They must have heard his heart briefly panic when Harris went to take the hat. He waved away the looks and avoided all further attempts from the teacher as he tried to take the hat and accepted the detention slip on his way out of class.

The rest of the morning proved uneventful and he went to lunch in a slightly better mood than he had been in when he left the house. 

The pack questioned him about the hat, as he had expected, but he gave them his usual mix of sarcastic responses and over exaggerated reasons for why they should be wearing them too and they rolled their eyes and moved on. As he knew they would. 

Having ADHD made it easier to hide things, most people just assumed that when he did something strange it was just something his condition made him do. They almost stopped thinking strange things were even strange coming from him. 

As he moved to get up from the table to go to his last class of the day he realised that he had a new problem to worry about. Not only had his ears still not disappeared, his tail had decided to make an appearance. 

He subtly looked down in a hope that he was wrong and that maybe he was imagining things but nope…. There was a dark, reddish-brown, white tipped tail hanging out from under his hoodie. Luckily, he was sat in a corner seat, so his back was leaning against two walls, so it was impossible for anyone to see the tail as long as it stayed where it was. 

If he had been a werecat, it would have been easy to hide, he could just tuck the small tail up into his hoodie or into his jeans and no one would notice. But he had to be a werefox, an animal that happened to have the biggest, bushiest tail out there and there was no way he was leaving the table while there were people in the cafeteria. 

Sighing again, in the same resigned way he had that morning, he laid his head on the table and waited for everyone to leave, occasionally checking to make sure the tail was behaving and staying out of sight.

He got more strange looks when the pack left and he didn’t follow, but they left without questioning him which he was immensely thankful for.

After the cafeteria emptied fully, Stiles took his phone from his pocket and called Peter.

“Hello?” Peter answered, he sounded as though he’d been asleep, but Stiles decided to ignore the slight guilt he felt at waking the man up.

“Hey Peter, sorry for waking you, not really, I’m kind of stuck in an awkward situation and I need you to come rescue me from the school cafeteria”

“What….”

“Please” Stiles hated the fact he was basically begging the man to help him but at the moment he had no other option. Even if he could get out of the school and into his jeep without anyone seeing him he would never get past the cameras without the security seeing his tail.

The security team had been put in recently, because of all the attacks that had happened in the school. It was both a good thing and a bad thing in Stiles opinion.

“Fine, I’m on my way.” 

Stiles could hear the sounds of peter getting up and clothes ruffling so he knew that he was actually on his way and not lying. Not that stiles thought he would… but… it had been known to happen before.

“Oh, also… Could you bring the biggest jacket you have? Thanks, Bye.” Stiles hung up before Peter could say no.

He could do nothing but sit there and wait for Peter to come get him and hope that no one came in before he got there. 

He also had to hope that he hadn’t been wrong about peter already knowing about what he is.


	2. Telling the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes Stiles to see the pack and Stiles explains everything... plus cuteness. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had exams :( but they're over now so here's the new chapter and I Promise to update more often <3

When Peter got to the school he could instantly smell Stiles distress, it would have worried him more if the smell wasn’t mixed with embarrassment but still he made his way as quickly as he could into the building, carrying the giant coat that Stiles had asked him to bring for some reason, and followed the boy’s scent until he reached the cafeteria.

Walking in, he instantly spotted Stiles and the fluffiest fox tail he had ever seen in his life that the boy was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind his back. 

He walked over to Stiles, covering his mouth to try and hide how amused he was by the amount of frustration he could see on the boy’s face, and handed him the coat. Stiles looked at him with a mix of gratefulness and annoyance at Peters bad attempt at hiding his amusement, and quickly put the coat on and tucked his tail under it as much as he could when it wasn’t cooperating with him. He also took off the beanie and replaced it with the large hood on the coat as it was bigger and covered his ears better and squished them less.

Peter walked behind Stiles so that he would be hiding his tail from the cameras as they left the school and hurried over to Stiles jeep in the parking lot.

As soon as they were in the jeep Peter burst into laughter. Stiles tried glaring at him but at that moment his hood fell down and his fox ears did some kind of strange twitch that sent Peter into further hysterics. 

Seeing Peter laughing was such a rare sight that it made Stiles smile, no matter how annoyed he was at the man for laughing at his frustrations, so he let him continue for the ride to Derek’s loft. That didn’t stop him from flicking his tail at Peter’s face as he got out of the jeep when they got there though.

Stiles marched towards the building, fully intent on asking Derek to beat the laughter out of his uncle before stopping just outside the door when he remembered the reason they were there in the first place.

By the time Peter caught up to him, no longer laughing but still with a smile on his face, Stiles was hunched up in the corner by the door to the loft and holding onto his tail with a scared look on his face. 

He looked up at Peter as he got there and then to the door helplessly before finally starting to speak for the first time since Peter had picked him up from school.

“What if they’re mad I didn’t tell them before now?” 

Peters smile turned soft and he drew the boy into a hug. He was surprised when Stiles hugged him back but figured it was due to the amount of stress he was currently going through and so he chose not to comment on it…. It definitely wasn’t because he was enjoying the hug and didn’t want to ruin it or anything…. No, definitely not.

“They won’t be mad, they’ll probably be a bit sad that you didn’t tell them sooner, but they’d never be angry at you. You’re too important to them. I wasn’t angry, was I?” Peter reassured.

Stiles looked up at him with a small frown on his face.

“Yeah but we both know you knew already, those fox screensavers had to have come from somewhere.” He laughed softly.

Peter grinned and nodded. He had been changing the screensavers for weeks now, after asking Danny how to do it. Because while he was good at doing general things like google searches and making datasheets about supernatural beings… he had no idea how to do basic things like change a screensaver. His own laptop still had the windows logo on its screensaver.

“You’ll be fine, if anything they’re going to think you’re adorable and try to pet your tail all the time.” He laughed at the indignant squeak Stiles let out as he playfully tugged on the tail and then opened the door to the loft.

He ruffled the boy’s ears and then pushed him in through the doorway, not giving him a chance to get nervous and run away.

Following Stiles in he looked around and realised that maybe he had thrown the boy a bit too far into the deep end as the entire pack was there and now had their eyes focused on the nervously swishing tail that Stiles was desperately trying to hide.

It wasn’t Peter’s fault, honest, it was still during school hours, so he had assumed everyone besides Derek would still be at school. He had thought that maybe Scott would be there because he was the one most likely to notice Stiles going missing after lunch. And Derek had had the loft soundproofed after Erica and Lydia had gotten into a fight over a pair of heels and Lydia had used her banshee scream against the she-wolf, so it wasn’t possible for him to have known that the entire pack was there waiting for them.

By the time Peter had finished justifying to himself that it wasn’t his fault, Stiles had given up on trying to hide the tail and was just looking at everyone trying to find something to say.

“Dude! What the hell?” Jackson yelled.

Everyone nodded even though they were still in shock at what they were seeing. Everyone had considered Stiles to be the most human member of the pack, so this was probably a bigger shock than Peter coming back from the dead. Trust Jackson to be the first one to snap out of it though.

“Umm… yeah… I’m a werefox…” Stiles said, shrugging and causing the hood he had only just had time to put back up before being shoved into the loft to fall back down again and reveal the fox ears on   
his head. Ears that now were extremely fluffy due to the static that had built up inside the hood of the coat.

Lydia, Allison and Erica didn’t manage to hold in their squeals at the adorableness and even Derek grinned a bit at how cute it was. Stiles let out a quiet growl and covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to hide them.

Scott, Boyd, Malia, Isaac, Liam and Kira still hadn’t snapped out of their shock and the Twins and Cora didn’t seem bothered by it at all. They seemed content to just watch what was happening as if it was some kind of movie, Cora had even managed to get popcorn from somewhere. Peter hoped she’d had it before they walked in or he was really going to have to work on his senses.

All at once the pack suddenly snapped out of it and began asking a million questions a minute to Stiles, who still had his ears covered and was wincing at the sudden onslaught of noise that was aimed at him.

Stiles tried to answer as many questions as he could but quickly became overwhelmed and turned to hide his face under peters arm. Peter wrapped his arms around the boy, who was actually taller than him but had somehow managed to make himself small enough to not look silly hiding under peters arm and held up one hand to make the pack stop their questioning.

As the noise died down they all heard the faint whimpering coming from the Boy and looked down, ashamed at having scared him so much. Peter gently tried to coax him out, gaining suspicious looks from everyone except Lydia and Derek, both of whom know about his feelings for Stiles.

When Stiles finally came out of hiding he explained everything to the pack, from being born a werefox and growing up learning about the supernatural from his mother, to how he knew the Hales when he was younger because their mothers were best friends. 

When he spoke that park he saw the two younger Hales begin to protest while Peter just looked surprised, but he quickly explained that he was so shy when he was little that he never met them in his human form, he had only ever been there as a fox and always stuck by his mother’s side and so that was probably the reason that they didn’t remember him.

They accepted the explanation but still looked slightly ashamed for forgetting that they had met him before.

After explanations were out of the way Scott turned the TV on and they all settled into watching a movie, Stiles’ tail still refused to cooperate, but it seemed to be keeping the girls entertained as the guys had one that night’s movie selection, so the rest of the pack let it be.

Peter did however, gain more than a few photos of the frustrated fox trying to ignore the amount of attention that was being paid to his tail. And a few more photos of the way Stiles instantly melted when Derek was unable to stop himself from giving the fox ears a good scratch.

Stiles vowed to never forgive them for laughing at him for that as well as the purr he let out as he nuzzled his head under the hand that was giving the amazing scratches. But because of said scratches… right in that moment he couldn’t bring up the energy to care very much, it felt too good.


End file.
